Interviews With FF9 Characters
by Phoenix Aurora
Summary: Read the title. My 2nd fanfic, me soooo happy!
1. Zidane

Discliamer: If I owned any of this would I have this on the page?  
  
A) Yes B) No C) Sorta D)Purple chicken head's uncle  
  
::you answer D:: Very Good! Purple chiken head's uncle is correct! You get a dollar!  
  
AN: My 2nd fic!!! Me soooo happy with the 18 reviews I got on the last one! ::tears in eyes:: If You reviewed, God bless you!!!! Ahem, On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Interviews With FF9 Characters  
  
Blackbird is sitting on a table in a small room holding a voice recorder and and legal pad with a pencil behind her ear.  
  
Blackbird into recorder: 9:50 AM, Still waiting for Zidane... Also wondering, why are legal pads legal? I wonder if the black market has an 'illegal pad'. Ooooh, maybe it'll be pink! Gotta check blackmarket.com when I get home... Hmmm... Illegal pads...  
  
Zidane walks in wearing a fur coat, with glasses on, gold chains, etc. Blackbird blinks.  
  
Zidane: What the f*ck you looking at?!  
  
Blackbird: Um, nothing.  
  
Zidane: Good, I'm a very important man with important things on my mind, so make this quick.  
  
Blackbird: Ummm... Your not exactly like your character, are you?  
  
Zidane: Hell no, that mother f*cker doesn't have any taste in fasion, unlike me...  
  
He looks in a mirror: I'm so beautiful.  
  
Blackbird: Your character has no mother.  
  
Zidane looks up: Excuse me?  
  
Blackbird: Your character is a genome. It's made, not sexually produced.  
  
Zidane: o.o;  
  
Blackbird: I thought you would at least know that much about your character.  
  
Zidane: Shut the f*ck up!! I know my character!!  
  
Blackbird: What color is his hair?  
  
Zidane: ....This interview is over! Get out of my office!  
  
Blackbird: This is my office, my house, my walk-in closet.  
  
Zidane: SHUT THE F*CK UP, I'm leaving!  
  
He walks out and slams the door.  
  
Blackbird: Um, okay. Wait, there's that dress for my concert!  
  
******  
  
AN: Okay, I dont think this one is very funny, but once I get to other characters, it will be. I promise! Please review if you liked it!!! Even if you didnt, give me fake wings of hope so I can soar in ather fan fics!! 


	2. Vivi

Disclaimer: I own a cat, but not this game. Got the idea?  
  
AN: Okay, I know the last chapter wasn't as funny as my first fan fic, but I'm working on it, I swear. I'd like to thank Falcon for giving me fake wings of hope, and if you reviewed after I wrote this, I thank you too.  
  
Um, some of my words are most likly misspelled, don't kill me, I'm just not the best in English.  
  
  
  
Interviwing Vivi  
  
Blackbird is actually in a office/borrowed Literature classroom. Suddenly the door catches on fire and a hyperactive Vivi comes in.  
  
Vivi: Ooooh!  
  
He looks at a metal filling cabinate.  
  
Vivi: Hmmm... Non-flamable, eh? Lets find out!  
  
He quickly sets to work and soon a puddle of melted metal is on the floor.  
  
Blackbird: Um, excuse me? Are you okay?  
  
Vivi, muttering: Call me an arcerist, will you?! Oh yeah Mom, send me to the counseler?!!? Take that Mom! (He throws a fireball at the wall) Take that Dr. Katrina!! (throws one at the book shelf)  
  
Blackbird: Viv, would you like a nice lolipop? (Holds one out)  
  
Vivi: Yesyesyesyesyesyes!!!  
  
He grabs it and sits on the floor eating the candy while Blackbird puts out the fires with a fire hose. (AN: Don't ask how she got it, This is my fic and anything can happen)  
  
Blackbird: Um, I'm gonna ask you some more questions, okay?  
  
Vivi: Gimme more candy!!!  
  
Blackbird throws him a bag of her old Halloween candy.  
  
Blackbird: Okay, what is your favorite quality of your character?  
  
Vivi: He can set fire to things, and he looks like me.  
  
Blackbird, muttering: Of course he's gonna freaken look like you... You're him.  
  
Vivi: What did you say?!  
  
Blackbird: Nothing, nothing at all... Um, Why do you think you were chosen for your character?  
  
Vivi: I like fire.  
  
Blackbird: That's not what I asked.  
  
Vivi: I like fire.  
  
Blackbird: Okay.... Well, thats all I really wanted to know.... If you want you can go now.  
  
Vivi gets up and sets all the flamable things in the room on fire.  
  
Blackbird: ACK!!! Ms. Anderton is going to kill me!!!  
  
Vivi walks out.  
  
Blackbird looks around: Unless....  
  
She makes sure nobody is looking and she drops a box of matches and sprints to Mexico.  
  
************  
  
AN: Was it funnier? Was it funny?!??! Tell meeee!!!  
  
Oh yeah, word you might not have known:  
  
Arcerist: Person who purposly sets things on fire for the fun of it.  
  
Okay, thats all for right now.... FREAKEN REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO TO READ ANOTHER FANFIC!!!! 


End file.
